


Ass-kicking is a good aphrodisiac

by helpmeimstuckon



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Bassicaly crack with emotions, Brooke cant keep her pants on and its great, Broudrey, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Locker Room, Secret Relationship, Smut, Someone take this away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We shouldn't be doing this." Audrey muttered, head pressing against the lockers, "We should not be doing this."<br/>Brooke barely registered her words, too focused on the task at hand; unhooking Audrey's bra without pulling her own lips and teeth away from Audrey's neck. Why Audrey was arguing against surprise makeout session, Brooke didn't know, but when Audrey was already shirtless from changing out of her gym clothes it was just such a time saver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass-kicking is a good aphrodisiac

"We shouldn't be doing this." Audrey muttered, head pressing against the lockers, "We should not be doing this."  
Brooke barely registered her words, too focused on the task at hand; unhooking Audrey's bra without pulling her own lips and teeth away from Audrey's neck. Why Audrey was arguing against surprise makeout session, Brooke didn't know, but when Audrey was already shirtless from changing out of her gym clothes it was just such a time saver.  
Audrey made a quiet strangled sound as Brooke's teeth grazed right over that spot that made her melt. Audrey felt Brooke's lips shift into that smirk Audrey loved, Brooke knew exactly the effect she had. And then she did it again "We should not be doing this." Audrey repeated, the words sounding a little less insistent and a lot more like a whimper as she glanced past Brooke and around the locker room.  
Brooke pouted, Audrey could feel the lips on her neck pucker in that puppy dog way that was some kind of Kryptonite for Audrey. Brooke pulled away, her fingers still dancing across the skin of Audrey's back, the paths they left astoundingly warm against the cold the lockers left. "If you really want to stop," Brooke pressed a slow kiss to Audrey's lips, the hint of strawberry lingering there when she pulled away to speak, "We can stop." Brooke ran her other hand across Audrey's hip bone, drifting across the hem of her shorts. "But I don't want to stop." Brooke dropped a kiss to Audrey's lips then a short trail to her jaw, "I can never stop myself with you."   
Audrey practically groaned in response, a hand going to Brooke's jaw, pulling her back in for another kiss. "If we get caught..." Audrey muttered against Brooke's lips.  
"That just makes it more exciting." Brooke replied, a smile pulling across her face. "Plus, after that defense lesson, I know you'll just kick their ass for me." Brooke finished dropping her lips to Audrey's neck.   
Audrey laughed, the vibrations of it shaking Brooke away. "Is that what this is about?" Audrey said, hands landing solidly on Brooke's hips, fingers toying with the fabric there. "Did you find me kicking Will's ass hot, Brooke?" Audrey teased. When Brooke flushed Audrey had to hold in a laugh. "Oh my god, you did!"   
Brooke rolled her eyes with a huff, "Well, it is not the most insane thing. It was hot, and if you had been in my shoes you would have thought it too." Brooke started to pull away, "Beyond that, just because I can't flip some twice my size over my shoulder doesn't mean I'm-" The last words were swallowed up, however, when Audrey grabbed her hand and pulled her back the few feet she had made it. Brooke suddenly found herself with her own back to the lockers, Audrey's eyes peering up at her with a mix of amusement and something Brooke couldn't place. It wasn't lust, exactly, though Audrey was certainly turned on, and it wasn't anger or any actual danger, though she had proven herself more than dangerous over the day. It was something she hadn't ever seen before.  
"Trust me," Audrey spoke before Brooke could place it. "You don't need to be able to kick some douche bag's ass for me to find you exceptionally hot."  
Brooke's breath hitched, and she pressed her lips back to Audrey's, hoping to catch the spark in her eyes. Audrey's mouth opened instinctively, head tilting back. Brooke pressed closer to her, hips grinding into Audrey's.  
Audrey’s hand drifted under Brooke's shirt, lifting it away. The brief break of their lips gave Brooke a moment to collect her thoughts and form a plan of attack. When Audrey pressed back to her Brooke ran her nails through Audrey's hair leaving clear marks across the back of her neck. Audrey hated it when she did that, left marks. If she got caught with another girl, this soon after Rachel too, her father might actually disown her, but Brooke couldn't help it. She loves seeing Audrey tugging nervously at the collar of her shirt when she knew there was a brilliant purple mark at just the top of her collarbone.   
Audrey pouted at the feeling of the nails. “You brat.” She muttered against her lips.   
“You know you love it. It’s thrilling.” Brooke slid her hands down over Audrey’s hips, sliding her shorts off. “Cute.” She purred at the sight of Audrey’s blue and white striped boy shorts. “In the way, but cute.”  
Andrey laughed, “Says the girl who’s mostly clothed.” Audrey reached around and unclasped Brooke’s bra. “That’s better.” Audrey slid the pesky garment off. She ran a hand over Brooke’s breast, sending goose bumps over her skin. Audrey chased the sensation down to Brooke’s pant waist, stopping at the edge. Audrey’s hands made quick work of Brook’s skinny jeans, running her hand into Brooke’s skimpy underwear. “Someone’s eager.” Audrey muttered, the wetness already saturating her fingers.   
Brooke’s head rolled back, a low groan escaping her lips. Her hands hit the wide part of Audrey’s hips, pressing her back, peeling the both of them away from the lockers. Audrey growled, the sound rolling through her teeth. Audrey scrambled back, until her legs hit the low bench and she stumbled, sitting solidly on the hard plastic, the short edge pressing into the backs of her knees, until Brooke stepped forward, pressing Audrey’s shoulders back to the hard surface.   
“You have no idea.” Brooke replied, pulling Audrey’s underwear clear from her hips. Audrey’s eyes glanced around, again worried about others, but Brooke made quick work of Audrey’s resilience, thumb spinning around her clit. “How do I know you really want me?” Brooke teased, , “How do I know you actually want this?”  
“Fuck, Brooke.” Audrey replied, hips bucking against Brooke’s hand. “Holy, fucking shit.”  
“How do I know?” Brooke replied, “What do you want? I need to hear you. You’ve got to ask.”  
“Brooke, Please.”  
“Please what.” Brooke drew out.   
Audrey bit her lip, not wanting to give power over to Brooke but knowing it was the only way to get what she wanted. “Please,” she whined, “I want your lips on me. You're fingers in me. Please, fuck me, Brooke.”   
Brooke smiled, satisfied that she got what she wanted. “As you wish.” she muttered, ducking her head. Brooke slid her tongue over Audrey's clit, making her hips buck in the most satisfying way. The whimpering that escaped her made a smile grow on Brooke's as she pressed them firmly to her clit. Brooke slid a finger inside of Audrey, twisting it up to work her through as she sucked and licked and toyed with her clit.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Audrey let out, her attempts to be quite abandoning her. Her fingers twisted up in Brooke's hair, tugging it when Brooke was doing something just oh, so right.   
Brooke laughed at the sound, sending vibrations through Audrey that caused her to arch her back. “You really love that, don't you?” she asked, swiping her thumb over her clit.   
Audrey wined a response, mental capabilities shot.  
“No, no.” Brooke responded, pulling her hands away entirely, causing Audrey to sit up with a pout on her lips. “You know the rules. You have to use your big girl words when I ask you something.”  
“I love it.” Audrey gasped out, rolling her hips up.  
“What do you love?” Brooke teased some more.  
“I love it when you fuck me, when you stuck my clit.” She gasped as Brooke flicked her tongue out against her. Audrey's fingers threaded solidly through Brooke's hair as she worked her through a shallow orgasm.   
Brooke pulled Audrey forward, pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips, making her taste herself there. Audrey slid her tongue past Brooke's lips, one of her hands going to pull Brooke's panties down around where her knees were on the ground. Audrey worked Brooke's clit, eliciting satisfying gaps from her. She slowly worked Brooke, taking her time until Brooke was babbling commands for her to ignore. Audrey worked two fingers up inside of Brooke, slowly undoing her from the inside.   
Audrey pulled Brooke closer with a hand on the small of her back. She moved her lips down ducking her head to give Brooke a taste of her own bruise leaving medicine. The gasp she got in response was a prize in its own right. She dipped her head down, pulling one of Brooke's nipples into her mouth lightly raking it with her teeth. Brooke's back arched in approval, her head tilting back. Audrey lavished over Brooke's breast, working the other one with her thumb as Brooke's breathing started to hitch.   
Audrey stated to suck and bite a mark in to the top of Brooke's breast when she began to cry out in pleasure. Audrey picked up the pace she had set with her fingers, and as Brooke reached her peak volume Audrey pressed a kiss to her lips, muffling the sound. As Audrey slowly worked her lips on Brooke's, she felt Brooke come down from the high. Audrey pulled away sliding her fingers out, she watched Brooke's eyes flutter open, pupils still blown. Audrey lifted her soaked fingers to bet mouth, sucking them clean, loving the look in Brooke's eyes at the sight of it.  
Brooke rolled her head back, “Fuck that was nice.”  
Audrey smiled, dropping her forehead against her collarbone. “You always are.”  
Brooke smiled, eyes scanning the room. “We need to go. Someone's gonna notice we're both gone.”  
Audrey groaned, “Let ‘em notice.” she muttered, not meaning it.   
Brooke shook her head, “Emma’s gonna notice. Emma could mention it to her mother who could tell your dad.”   
Audrey sighed. “You relish being right, don't you?”  
Brooke pulled away, and Audrey turned and picked up her clothes. “Can I come over tonight?”  
“You aren't worried about being caught?” Brooke raised an eyebrow, fastening her bra in place.   
Audrey shrugged, “I always am.” She picked up Brooke's jeans off the ground to pass back to her. “But I'd rather not listen to another vaguely veiled lecture on how I'm going to hell.”  
Brooke sighed, her eyes turning soft, “You think he'll-”  
“Always.” Audrey cut off. “Every prayer before dinner. He's gotten to the point where he leaves out the literal “hellfire and brimstone” allusions. But if I say we have a project to work on he might lift my curfew.”  
“And if he doesn't?” Brooke pulled her shirt over her head.   
“Then I tell Noah I'm visiting Rachel’s grave, have him cover for me, and come anyway.”  
Brooke dropped her eyes, the reminder that this was just for fun, just something to keep warm, it hurt. It wasn't that Brooke wanted to date her, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to be out as… whatever she was, but she knew Audrey wouldn't claim her. Audrey was a coward.   
“Yeah, come over. I'll leave the back door unlocked.” Brooke turned to face Audrey a smile on her lips. “If you really want a nice time, you should make striping you down easy for me.” Brooke hooked her fingers in the belt loops on Audrey's pants, pulling her close and pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.  
Audrey smiled, pressing her forehead against Brooke's, “I'll be there.” Audrey pulled away, “Wait a minute before you leave.” She said, pulling her key necklace over her head. She grabbed her bag from her locker, and swung it shut, “You might want to touch up your lipstick.”   
Brooke watched her leave, mouth already watering for that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm trash, but you read this too, so welcome to the dumpster.


End file.
